Capitol
The Capitol of Panem is a technologically advanced, utopian city where the nation's most wealthy and powerful reside. The Capitol is also the colloquial name for the ruling government of Panem. As the seat of power in Panem, the nation's twelve (previously thirteen) districts are ruled from this city, and the Hunger Games are organized and celebrated in it. The Capitol is a tyrannical dictatorship, led by President Snow, and holds total political and economical dominance over Panem, enforcing its rule through an army of Peacekeepers, capital punishment, propaganda, and the Hunger Games. It is also the only major city within Panem, and located in the center of the Rockies (possibly in modern-day Denver). The Rockies also act as a natural barrier and have served the Capitol well, allowing their air forces to bomb the rebels who attempted to invade the city in the Dark Days. The Capitol is known for its over-the-top fashion, food, and lavish parties. Click here for more information about the Capitol in the books. In-Game Locations Shopping The Districts A huge shopping center full of shops containing just about anything you could ever imagine. It is loosely organized around the idea of the Districts, with themed areas correlating to their real life counterparts. Clothes can be found in 8, electronics in 3, furniture in 7, etc. Shops with no clear tie to a district are scattered throughout, and there is a beautiful park and fountain in the center. Entertainment Capitol Art Museum and art district A sprawling museum shaped like a large metal flower sits near the cities center, surrounded by smaller galleries selling the art of local artists and fashion designers. The museum is grand, featuring art that survived the dark days, the only collection of such in Panem. Potentia Performing Arts Complex A collection of theaters that houses the preforming art. Ballet, opera, orchestra and theatrical performances happen nightly. Many of the talent is culled from the districts (not always willingly, but they of course have a much better life now.) Oceanus Water Park A massive indoor ocean is the center piece of this amusement park. Built up onto one of the mountains, a mass of slides twist down into the pool. Waves move across the surface, and the park also features a diving hole and a real sand beach, along with it's own water coaster. Inside it is always nice and sunny, no matter what storm might rage outside it's walls. Pier Twelve Carnivale and Arcade Built on a massive pier into the reservoir, this amusement park uses force field to keep itself going year around, and banish the snow and cold (as well as support many of it's physic defying structures). Rides of every type imaginable can be found, going above, around, and under the pier. An arcade sits on the beach above it with games of every type, from intense laser tag like arenas to incredibly realistic VR simulation games. Fontem Hot Springs and Spa A quiet, soothing place, carved into the mountain side. There are many pools to relax into, from a large, warm pool often populated by families, to more private, relaxing caves of various temperatures throughout the caves. Outdoor springs are also open year around, where one can soak while enjoying the falling snow. The spa is the best in the city, where you can get everything from muscle relaxing electronic treatments and mud wraps, to a whole new you, with many minor cosmetic surgeries offered. Capitol Zoo and Aquarium This zoo and aquarium features specimens found throughout the districts, bringing them to Capitol Citizens who may not see them otherwise. From sea lions to armadillos to alligators, many creatures are featured. There is a small petting zoo area for children, and education tours about the Districts and their local flora and fauna. Restaurants, Clubs, and Bars The Swift Cut A "barbarian" themed restaurant, where all food is eaten by hand. The menu includes many kinds of meat, usually brought around by wait staff on swords, and roasted in open pits that are placed between tables. The decorating is "rustic" with heavy wood furniture and many furs laid over the chairs for comfort. Lux 4 A fine dining experience underneath a huge, tropical aquarium. Sharks, rays, and various other tropical sea life cruise in the domed glass ceiling above you as you dine on, well, their kin below them. For a more hands on experience, you an also catch your own fish and have them cooked up and fed to you in the Ponds dining room, where tables surround a pond stocked with fish. Noire A black out restaurant. Fine dining is served in pitch blackness, to encourage the other senses to take over. Orders are placed before entering the dining room, or you can leave it to the chef. Dining is intimate, and seating is couches, plush chairs, and love seats to encourage contact. Glacialis A dining environment made entirely of smooth ice. The wait staff moves on skates, and brings you chilled foods on ice dish wear. Furs keep rumps warm, and warm drinks are brought in insulated mugs for those who find everything a bit too chilly. Aquea Pax A relaxing dining experience if ever there was one. A spa dining experience, you can soak in a hot spring while you eat, or simply soak your feet while the chairs use the cutting edge in technology to work out knots in your back. Healthy, comforting food is brought to you by small boats that float along canals throughout the establishment, simply pluck the food from the boat as it meanders past. Below Timberline A cozy little place. Diners are taken to a small little nest, hanging from the branches of pines in the Rockies at the edge of the city. This restaurant is recommended for couples and small groups, creating a warm, intimate candle lit experience. The dining is comfort food, warm and soothing as your nest sways gently in the mountain winds. The Speakeasy A classy little dive, with cozy booths, and music that reminds everyone of a better time, even if they can never pinpoint when that time was. The place is dim, and comfortably loud, a good place to speak your mind and be sure no one will overhear you. Run by the popular Conscientia, it is, for those in the know, a place to gather safely and connect over the rebellion. There are multiple meeting rooms and lounges outside of the main bar, and if you know the right people and the right code, you can get to all the right places. .infinity Atop the highest building in the Capitol, this club has no railing, and is open to the bright mountain sky, stars glittering overhead as the city shimmers below. An infinity pool shimmers to the edge in the summer, and is frozen into an ice rink, for those who dare, in the winter. Some know there is a force field protecting anyone from truly going over the edge, but the thrill is still there for most. Shore to Shore Also commonly called Shores or simply The Boat, this club is afloat, leaving the pier at 11 every night and not returning till 3 am. The deck has a lounge atmosphere, with drinks flowing freely and nightly fireworks. Below deck is a dance floor, often awash with waist high bubbles. As of the time of Arena 05, this restaurant has been closed indefinitely due to fire damage. Anomaly Every night is a history lesson at this club, Capitol style. The decor, food, drinks, and wait staff transform nightly, taking a new (and glamorized) page out of history the the theme. Retro Sci-fi to ancient Roman, to high Victorian, club patrons are awarded fabulous prizes for the "best" costumes (although authenticity is used fast and lose, and fall victim to stylish, flashy, and sexy variations). The Cave Nothing beats natural acoustics. The Cave take up a natural formation in the mountain's side, and tend to attract a younger, rowdier crowd with their heavy music and occasional black out dance sessions. Lore has it a dancer or two has vanished into the back of the caves never to be seen again, though maybe they haunt the place. Some say the ghost dances still join the crowds and a friend of a friend who totally knew them is always willing to spill the details to anyone new to the place. Tesserae A bar that makes itself by being the place for Hunger Games viewing. Redone to match whatever round of the Games is currently going (a strain as of late, but the constant crowds makes up for it). The bar is huge, and features Games themed events such as trivia, best of showings, and anything any viewer could want. The name of the bar comes from the tesserae (sing. tessera), tokens which many children in poor districts between the ages of 12 and 18 take to feed their families. In return, before the 75th Hunger Games, said children's names were added into the Reaping pool extra times - one time for each family member - and were cumulative each year. Said tesserae in the namesake bar, meanwhile, are drink coasters, and are likewise cumulative for guests to take home. Government Quarters Gamemakers' Tower The building where the Gamemakers plan, work on and oversee the Hunger Games. Only Gamemakers and President Snow are allowed in the building, or to know anything about what is done with the Games within. The main Gamemakers control room is a large, white room with a giant circle hologram network in the center and television screens on the walls. The hologram network is used to track Tributes in the arena, as well as to set off traps, design Game-specific muttations and, most importantly, preserve the integrity of the force field which surrounds the Arena so escape is impossible. Presidential Mansion The house and city square where President Snow resides. It is a giant stone facade in the center of the city circle, and connected to the rest of the city by a broad, banner-strewn street known as the Avenue of the Tributes. At the beginning of every new Hunger Games, stands are set up for the Tribute Parade to the mansion, where Snow marks the beginning of the Games from a balcony overlooking the street; before the 75th Hunger Games President Snow would also personally crown every Victor from said balcony, in front of the general public. The mansion itself, while already an imposing sight, also affords Snow a great deal of protection, as it is laden with dozens of traps both in and around it. The inside of the mansion is like a maze that is very difficult to navigate, if one doesn't know their way around it. Going into the wrong door, or stepping on the wrong place, could trigger instant death for someone who doesn't know their way around if the traps are activated. One of the few safe areas in the mansion is Snow's rose garden, where the smell of the genetically altered white roses the president cultivates can be very overpowering (though no one is known to have said this to the president's face). According to Plutarch Heavensbee, the mansion dates from before the Dark Days, and at least one work of the 15th century artist Donatello - a pair of bronze doors - are part of the president's personal art collection within. Training Center The Training Center is a large white skyscraper and underground complex behind the Presidential Mansion. It is one of the tallest buildings in the Capitol. It is in this building that the Tributes stay during the Hunger Games. Since the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games, it has become where the Tributes from other worlds permanently stay. Escorts, stylists, and avoxes also live in this building during the Games. The living conditions within the Training Center are nothing short of ridiculously ostentatious. Tributes live on a District-specific floor number, each floor a giant penthouse with private bedrooms. Meals provided in the penthouses are sumptuous and multi-course, reflecting the best of the Capitol's cuisine. The furniture and technology provided for the Tributes' amusement and lodgings are also high-quality. The building also has an open-air top with a garden; it is surrounded by a force field to discourage suicide attempts. The basement of the Training Center is the gymnasium proper, where Tributes train for the Games. There are various stations to practice with weapons, as well as stations which provide information on plants and animal life that can be encountered in any given Arena. There are also practice stations for first aid, shelter building, trap-making, and other survival skills. The gymnasium is also the first place Tributes from other worlds are taken to after arrival, in order for them to perform for their training scores. People Government Officials * Coriolanus Snow (NPC) * Facina Cruentus (NPC) * Amora Morcus (NPC) * Plutarch Heavensbee (NPC) * Baron Bartlett (NPC) * Cyrus Reagan * Arturas Blackwood (NPC) Peacekeepers * Buddy Glass (NPC) * Albert Wesker * Quintus Falxvale (Head Peacekeeper} * Cassius Jones (NPC) * Edea Lee (NPC) * Topher Brink (NPC) Celebrities * Claudius Templesmith (NPC) * Caesar Flickerman (NPC) Support Staff * Jason Compson * Leonidas Cora * Bastien "Holly" Day * China Sorrows * Oliver "Oceana" Gunn * Swann Honeymead * Porrim Maryam * Michelangelo "Lady Cerise Creme" Milan * Trey "Tres Jolie" Pierce * Stephanus Reagan * Calendius Rey (NPC) * Sergius Romulus (NPC) * Edna Mode(NPC) * Justine Florbelle (NPC) * Cinna (NPC) * Portia (NPC) * Valeria Rushlit (NPC) * Claudia Kishi (NPC) * Cronus Ahab Beauregard II (NPC) Residents * Oswald Mandus (NPC) * Conscientia (NPC) * Lilium Caverly (NPC) * Nathaniel Fisher (NPC) * Timaeus Nadir (NPC) * Nathaniel Dorns (NPC) * Bruce Wayne (NPC) * Sadie Montgomery (NPC) * Felicity Yoshida Former Peacekeepers * Hsiang Jiao * Kurt Wallander * Alex Murphy Former Support Staff * Effie Trinket * Victory Anne Hannibal * Calico Suere * Jennifer Blackwood * Steve Carlsberg * Seppia Former Residents * Cecil Palmer Trivia * The official nail polish is Luxe and Lush, which it shares with District 1. * Though the atmosphere and culture is very reminiscent of Ancient Rome, the architecture takes a great deal from World Capital Germania, a renewal project designed by the Nazis for Berlin after they (it was expected) won World War II. In particular, the Avenue of the Tributes is incredibly similar to the projected Prachtallee, or the Avenue of Splendors; the city square where the Presidential Mansion and Training Center are located is similar to the Großer Platz, or the Great Square, planned by the Nazis for the grandest buildings of their empire. * The bird which is shown on the emblem of all official Capitol paraphernalia is the mockingjay. * The motto for the restaurant, Tesserae, is "May The Foods Be Ever In Your Flavor", a spin on the motto of the Hunger Games. * This is not the first known future where the capital of the world is at, or approximately by, the former city of Denver, Colorado. Category:World Information